fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Fionn mac Cumhaill
Active Skills First Skill= - Post Strengthen= }} |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A= |-| Rank A+= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |5}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |24}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |20}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |24}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |7}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |16}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Height/Weight: 181cm ・ 53 kg Source: Fate/Grand Order Country of Origin: Celtic Mythology Alignment: True Neutral Gender: Male As a Lancer, he treats the spear and healing abilities as his Noble Phantasm. Serving the High King of Erinn, he was a man who attained appropriate achievements to be celebrated as both the leader and the greatest knight in the glorious Knights of Fianna. He defeated in battle the fallen Divine Spirit Aillen, the magic boar, the horse of the underworld and in the end even his divine ancestor, the War God Nuadha. It has been said that he was a magnanimous man who, in times of peace, spent his days quietly while carrying out hunts and the likes with his subordinates in the knight order. He underwent an impeccable journey as a great hero, but also had a fate of trouble with women. His first hardship was becoming charmed by a beautiful sisters and receiving a curse. His misfortune continued afterwards; seven years were stolen from him by a conflict with a fairy over his first wife and the dispute concerning his third wife, Grainne, caused the glorious knight order to collapse. Maybe it was not that there was a problem with the women, but he himself that was at fault-- until the very end, Fionn mac Cumhaill never came to think like this. "What exactly went wrong?" Even now, after becoming a Heroic Spirit and manifesting as a Servant, he still does not understand. Since he also worked for the sake of the High King of Ireland while alive, he has no reluctance about operating under somebody as a Servant. As a hero, he desires to work for the sake of the people. In addition, maybe because he has manifested in a youthful appearance, the orientation of his mentality is "younger" than that of his last years (but still possesses the memories all the way until his last years). Mac an Luin - Undefeated Violet Flower Rank: A Type: Anti-Army It possesses effects such as autonomous attack functions and negation of mental interference. If the True Name is released, it fires a single attack that is accompanied by a violent torrent of "water" that the War God Nuadha administers. The True Name comes from a inscription about his supposed favorite sword. Said sword is every now and then regarded in the same light as a spear, and it was assimilated with the spear that killed the Divine Spear Aillen upon being established as a Noble Phantasm. Category:Servants